


Knock Me Out Cold And Disappear

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: The Strawhats are a group of professional thieves. Law despises them, but when it's time to take Doflamingo down a peg, he still hires them.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Knock Me Out Cold And Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back! this one was written for 10 days of lawlu day 8, "Treasure".
> 
> i literally watched ocean's eleven and ocean's twelve just for this...
> 
> enjoy. :)

“Give it back,” Law says.

Strawhat blinks owlishly at him. He looks odd today, not wearing his trademark hat that he’s so fond of.

“Don’t play dumb,” Law says. “I saw you take her watch. Give it.”

Luffy heaves a sigh. Once upon a time he would have denied ever stealing it. Later he might have asked “Why?” and dashed off with a grin. But they have a deal now. He takes the watch from his pocket and drops it in Law’s outstretched hand.

Law nods, then turns. “Excuse me!” He jogs after the woman Luffy just took the watch from. “Ma’am!” She stops, and he holds the watch out to her. “Is this yours? It was laying on the ground over there.” He points back, vaguely in the direction of Luffy, who is now looking down at his scuffed shoes, kicking at the ground.

“Gosh,” the woman says. “The clasp must be broken again.”

Law forces a smile at her. “You should get it checked out.”

“I will. Thank you so much.”

He nods, a slight inclination of his head, and then makes his way back to Luffy. “Our deal. Tell me again.”

“No pickpocketing, but we get to do the Doffy Job.” Law hates the nickname. Hates the whole ordeal, really. But Luffy thought it would be fun, and Law was happy to take on his help, because Doflamingo needs to be taken down somehow, and the authorities are either working with him or powerless. So a heist it is. “But I can’t help it.”

“You can,” Law hisses. “You’d been doing so well.”

“My fingers just move on their own,” Luffy complains.

“Go do something useful then,” Law says, “practice picking up diamonds.” They all have their roles to play, but Luffy’s usually is brunt force and dextrous fingers. Nami, Usopp and Franky are the real experts.

Law hoped that taking Luffy for a walk, looking at the goats in the park, would help to dissolve some of his pre-job jitters, but it did very little. It only spurred him on, Law thinks, clenching his fingers around the phantom form of the watch.

If he can do the same on Thursday, they’ll be golden.

And Joker will be nothing.

They’re only in town for a week, not counting the month Nami and Usopp spent scouting the place in September. It was dreary. 

They make their move on Thursday, when the house is empty, some party to benefit one of Big Mom’s daughters, and all of the Donquixote group is invited. The only person left is the housekeeper, and Nami is going to drop some sleep meds into her evening tea. Law dislikes that if things go wrong, she will be collateral damage, but she has no family they could manage to fake a sickness for.

Franky takes out the security cameras, and the alarms on top of it. Nami picks the locks. Usopp makes sure their way is clear, and that they don’t move anything that shouldn’t be moved.

“You’re coming up on the black box,” Franky tells them over the earpieces.

The black box is Joker’s office. The one place they couldn’t disable alarms, because it has its own system. Law has been in it, has seen the cameras, and the laser tripwires, and the metal bars ready to shut over the windows.

They can take it all out. Then all Luffy has to do is open the safe.

They’re crouching in front of the door while Nami and Usopp make quick work of the doors. Law puts a hand on Luffy’s arm. “You can keep the art,” he tells him, once again. “Take his gaudy jewelry, too. But the SAD… leave that with me.”

There’s only one copy of the SAD recipe. Law knows this, because he grew up in this house. The only reason he’s back now is to rid the world of it.

Luffy nods, seriously. It floors Law once again, how you never see Luffy’s serious side, except on a job. He jokes his way through the prep, and the fencing of the goods – that’s how they met – but while shit is going down, he’s dead-focused. Before Law can ponder it further, the enforced doors click open.

“Me first,” Luffy says. There’s a laser grid in the room and he’s the only one who will be able to make it to the other side to attach their cracking device to the alarm to disable it.

Law watches him from the doorway with bated breath even though he knows Luffy won’t fail. He makes it look almost too easy, the way he flies through it all. 

He doesn’t remember much of it, after. Luffy and Usopp crack the safe, and then they carry the expensive art from the room, but from the moment Law is handed the small folder that contains what he needs, everything goes a little hazy.

By the time they leave the building again, Law downright feels like he’s high.

Everything is loaded into their getaway van, driven by Jimbei, who is probably the least inconspicuous getaway driver in the world, and they pile in one after the other. Luffy raps against the back of Jimbei’s seat to make himself known even though there’s nothing separating the driver and the rest of the van. “Let’s go.”

And they’re off.

Law is still staring down at the folder in his hands.

“What are you going to do with it?” Luffy asks. Law slowly looks back up at him.

“Burn it, probably.”

If SAD is gone, Jokers empire will crumble. Luffy will take the treasure, and Law will take the cage.

Luffy grins. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and less regularly on [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com)


End file.
